A Lonely Soul
by Insane-and-Psycho
Summary: Sesshomaru has been alone all his supernatural life, by his own choosing, because of his unpleasant past. But when he finds an innocent girl lying on death's doorstep, will he be able to contain his own primal desires for her or will she be caught in an i


Summary: Sesshomaru has been alone all his supernatural life, by his own choosing, because of his unpleasant past. But when he finds an innocent girl lying on death's doorstep, will he be able to contain his own primal desires for her or will she be caught in an inexplicable twist of fate?

Genres: Angst, drama, supernatural, and of course, romance.

Rating: R/ M. A little bit of citrus is to be expected with me, but in this fic... I haven't quite decided yet. I don't think there will be much in the way of language, but I really haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: InuYasha does not belong to me, nor will he ever. The poem that has served as inspiration to me, also, not my own. The plot, however, and any original characters I choose to bring into this fic, are mine.

* * *

To everyone who was looking forward to seeing my current fanfic, _Drama of an Online World_, updated... I'm incredibly sorry. Once again that sixty-foot wall known as writer's block has once again returned, so for now, DoaOW is on hold. Until I get some inspiration, I'll be writing other things. Such as this fic, for example.

The idea for it came to me from a poem a friend of mine wrote at the beginning of our grade eleven year. When I first read it, I thought he might still like me... As we had dated the last two weeks of the previous year. So, I had thought that since he'd wanted me to read it (And I was the first person he showed it to...) that he might have some feelings remaining. Well... I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case.

But I was sitting on my bed, looking around my room for inspiration (If you've ever seen my room, you'll understand that my room and all its contents can be incredibly inspirational), and I saw the poem on my mirror. And the title, _A Lonely Soul_, just kind of called out to me!

When I started this, I wasn't quite sure if I'd turn it into a one-shot or a story. But now that I've begun, I know I'll never be content to leave it as a one-shot. I sincerely hope you enjoy this fic, and the poem. I know I did.

* * *

A Lonely Soul

If you read this line,

Remember not the hand that wrote it

Remember only the verse,

Songmakers cry

The one without tears

For I have given this its strength

And it has become my only strength

Teach me passion for I fear it has gone

Show me love,

Hold the lorn

So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me

I'm sorry

Time will tell

This bitter farewell

I live no more to shame me, nor you

And you...

I wish I didn't feel for you anymore

-Ben Jones

* * *

His eyes opened and, once again, he was fully aware of all around him. The familiar dark scents of the dungeon in which he slept, the sound of rats screeching and scurrying along the corridors, cobwebs dangling from the ceiling and candled chandeliers... All was well in his home, in his world. Almost perfect.

He lifted himself from the red silked cushioning of his coffin and stood on the stone floor. He'd never wanted anything changed from his time so long ago, he wanted to be kept in touch with where he'd come from... His past. He stepped forward and easily pushed the heavy iron door open, taking his time walking through the many chambers.

And truly, there were many. From that far away time when he had been ruler of all the Western lands, when the prison cells had been full of lively mortals, traitorous demons. But in the current day and age, the only ones occupying those cells were those who had perished. The corpses rotting away to nothing, the bones serving as the only true reminder that there was a living being trapped in one of the many cages. But that had been almost nine hundred years before...

Before they'd taken him and made him one of _them_.

A damned one, cursed to walk only under the light of the moon, to never see sunlight again. And he truly was cursed... With haunting memories of the things they'd made him do once under their control. And he had been too young to stop them, never strong enough.

Somehow, over the years he'd grown stronger, remembering more and more of the rituals and the slaughtering of innocents that needed to be done to keep him in check. It had taken nearly two centuries to break free of his shackles, and when he did they ran. Couldn't keep the beast contained any longer, knew he'd be out for vengeance...

For Rin. So small when he'd taken her in, innocent and fragile... And the things they forced him to do to her!

He stopped at the memory, snarling at his unruly mind for bringing up those painful images again. The pain was still raw, even after so many years. The wounds remained open and unhealing, his mind pouring salt upon them to make them even worse.

He pushed the images to the back of his mind, still walking down the dugeon hallway to the stairwell that would lead him to the foyer. At the end of the corridor, he allowed himself to turn back, sighing in remembrance of his old life. Reminiscing would only lead to thinking of painful things, thinking of his lost one...

Looking down the hallway to his private chamber, he whimpered, so in pain... He longed for her still, always. To wake, not alone, but with her lying in his arms, at his side. His heart yearned for her touch, for her voice and her scent. He wasn't complete without her, half his heart, half his soul missing without her.

His first and only mate... He would take no other; he would love no other. There was no other who could compare, no female of his kind so flawless, so perfect in all things.

Life was not life without her, he would never truly live...

Not without her... Not without Kagome.

* * *

So. Did you like it... ? I'm really proud of what it's turned out to be so far, and I'm looking forward to the twists and turns of how this story's going to turn out. I hope you'll stick with me through to the completion of this fic, and _Drama of an Online World._ I'll commence with the writing of DoaOW as soon as the wall surrounding me has fallen at my feet. 


End file.
